La Pensine Mémorielle
by Lisalune
Summary: Ron utilise une Pensine pour montrer quelques moments de son passé à Hermione. L'histoire se déroule après Poudlard. Je l'ai écrit pour quelqu'un sur LiveJournal le jour de la Saint Valentin. OneShot sur RonHermione.


**La Pensine Mémorielle**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter n'est pas à moi, malheureusement, il est à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi, mais je ne me fais pas d'argent c'est seulement pour le plaisir!

**Note d'auteur :** C'est la première fois que j'écris sur le couple de Ron et Hermione, je l'ai fais pour l'auteur elliania à la Saint-Valentin !

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les maisons sont vivantes, si vous êtes silencieux, vous pouvez les entendre respirer. Dans la plupart nous nous sentons bien, mais il y en a qui nous rend nerveux ou qui nous donne des frissons. Celle-ci faisait partie de la deuxième catégorie, principalement à cause de l'esprit frappeur qui refusait de quitter les lieux.

- Ron, est-ce que ça va mon vieux ?

- Ce n'est qu'une légère coupure Harry, arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais sur le point de mourir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ma lancé cette fois? grogna-t-il.

- Un vase décoratif.

Potter pointa les débris de porcelaine et le répara d'un coup de baguette, puis il fit un bandage à son ami à l'aide d'une formule et une autre pour soulager le mal. Il lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Les propriétaires sont sûrement déséquilibrés mentalement pour avoir acheté la maison en étant au courant que cet enfoiré hantait la résidence, cracha Ron.

- Il doit mettre un peu de surprise dans leur journée…

- Peu importe, finissons-en, le coupa le jeune Weasley.

Après avoir terminé leur travail, Harry lui dit qu'il pouvait rentrer tout de suite chez lui, qu'il se chargerait seul de faire le rapport et d'enregistrer les preuves au ministère. Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, puis Ron transplana.

Hermione vint rapidement à sa rencontre dans la salle près de l'entrée, prévu pour les transplanages, après avoir vu l'aiguille de leur horloge indiquer le retour de son mari. Comme d'habitude elle le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, mais elle s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il gémit de douleur.

- Tu m'avais pourtant promit que tu n'accepterais plus de mission dangereuse, à moins d'avoir élaboré une stratégie infaillible, depuis que nous avons des enfants !

- C'est à cause d'un satané esprit frappeur, le dossier le mentionnait, mais nous n'avons pas pensé qu'il pourrait nous causer plus de tord que Peeves pouvait le faire lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, se défendit-il.

Il tenta d'enlever ses vêtements, mais un élancement très intense le paralysa, l'empêchant de lever suffisamment ses bras. Le rouquin prononça un juron et soupira.

Hermione lui retira sa cape, sa cravate et avec sa baguette elle fit disparaître sa robe de sorcier endommagée, la faisant ensuite réapparaître sur le fauteuil dans le salon juste à côté, en prenant note mentalement de la réparer plus tard. Elle s'approcha et passa doucement ses doigts sur le bandage entourant son torse.

- Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste que je ne pourrais pas faire mes journées chez Fleury et Bott si je passais mon temps à m'inquiéter.

- Vraiment? Entourée de tous ces livres tu n'oublies pas le reste du monde ? Je paris que tu dois même en avoir des orgasmes en caressant sensuellement leur couverture, fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh, n'exagère pas! Je les range et je m'occupe de diriger les clients, c'est tout, protesta-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

La sorcière l'entraîna dans l'autre pièce et le fit asseoir doucement sur le sofa. Elle retira le bandage d'un coup de baguette, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et examina la longue coupure sur son torse, qui n'était heureusement pas très profonde. Ce qui devait le faire souffrir dans ses mouvements, était l'énorme contusion qui recouvrait une grande partie du haut de son corps. Elle fit venir son nécessaire à Potions pour lui faire les premiers soins.

- Ça me fend le cœur de te voir ainsi, murmura-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible, ma belle, répondit-il calmement en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Hermione lui tendit une fiole qu'il avala en grimaçant, sans toutefois poser de question, puis elle lui appliqua délicatement un onguent de couleur violet. Elle posa la tête sur son épaule et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens en attendant que le médicament pénètre sa peau.

- Je suis vraiment chanceux de t'avoir, dit Ron en accotant sa joue sur la tête de son épouse.

- Non, c'est moi qui a la chance d'être avec toi, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence, puis la brunette se leva et aida son mari en le tirant de ses mains. Ils se rendirent dans leur chambre et Hermione alla prendre une chemise blanche dans leur armoire. Elle lui passa un bras dans une manche, puis l'autre et remonta la chemise sur ses épaules avant de passer devant pour attacher les boutons. Ron se pencha légèrement pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle de jeu où leurs enfants, Tristan et Éliane, s'amusaient avec des jouets version sorciers, sous la supervision de la sorcière dans la quarantaine qu'ils avaient engagé pour s'occuper d'eux pendant leur absence. Le petit garçon, aux cheveux roux comme son père, venait d'avoir 4 ans tandis que sa sœur à la chevelure entre le châtain et le roux, était âgée de deux ans et demi.

- Papa ! s'exclama Tristan en allant s'accrocher à une jambe du concerné.

- Salut fiston ! Je peu jouer avec toi ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant largement.

Ron alla s'installer sur le sol en prenant garde à ne pas trop bouger son torse, puis il fit asseoir Éliane sur ses genoux pour ensuite s'amuser avec son garçon. Hermione trouvait qu'il était un père formidable et elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder s'occuper d'eux. Il était même très patient pour faire manger leur fille, malgré sa mauvaise habitude de recracher ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Les sorts de nettoyage n'avaient désormais plus de secret pour le jeune homme.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla seule dans le lit. Une lettre reposait près d'elle, son époux disait être partit plus tôt au travail, afin de compenser pour la veille. Elle avait espéré qu'il prendrait une journée de repos pour se remettre tranquillement de sa blessure.

Après avoir terminé sa routine matinale, habillé et fait manger les petits, elle agrippa fermement un bras de chacun de ses enfants et transplana à la garderie sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis alla à la librairie. Un peu avant midi, Ron fit son entrée dans la boutique et alla la rejoindre dans une allée.

- J'espère que tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ce matin, c'est risqué d'élaborer des stratégies en ayant le ventre vide, lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je t'ai manqué ? se moqua-t-il.

Sans devoir réfléchir, Hermione hocha la tête et fit la moue. Ses journées ne semblaient pas complètes dans les rare cas où c'était arrivé. En se levant auprès de lui le matin, ils échangent toujours un sourire et elle aime l'aider à mettre sa cravate tandis qu'il s'occupe de lui attacher sa cape. Ensuite ils transplanent chacun avec un de leurs enfants pour les laisser à la garderie, puis se séparent avec un dernier baiser, pour aller à leur emploi respectif.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je viens manger avec toi, tu as bientôt finit ? demanda-t-il avec espoir, son estomac réclamant de la nourriture.

- Oui, une minute, répondit-t-elle en désignant ceux qui restait dans ses bras, mais une crampe la fit grimacer de douleur et relâcher sa prise.

- Ça va ? s'énerva son mari en se précipitant vers elle pour la soutenir.

- Ce n'est rien de grave, c'est déjà passé.

- Hermione ? insista-t-il, étant certain qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

- Ok, j'avoue, j'ai fais une petite crise d'anxiété parce que tu es quand même allé au travail. Comprend-moi, tu ne pouvais même pas bouger les bras hier, alors je ne crois pas que tu aurais pu réagir assez vite pour lancer un sort à temps si jamais…

Sa phrase resta en suspend, incapable de la terminer. Après avoir soupiré de soulagement concernant l'état de santé de sa femme, le rouquin se frappa mentalement pour l'avoir inquiété sans le vouloir, puis se pencha et commença à ramasser les livres qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur le sol.

- Arrête, tu vas faire empirer ta blessure ! Je vais m'en occuper.

- C'est presque guéri grâce à tes soins, je t'assure que c'était moins pire que ça en avait l'air et oublis ça, ces maudits livres doivent peser plus que toi, grogna-t-il.

- Pas avec un sort de lévitation, ricana-t-elle.

- Profite-en, je ne suis pas d'humeur très serviable d'habitude.

- Menteur, tu es toujours aussi gentil.

Ron leva les yeux vers elle en rougissant rapidement. Il baissa la tête et poursuivit sa tâche en espérant que les clients un peu plus loin ne remarquerait pas son embarra.

- Seulement avec toi, chérie, murmura-t-il.

La brunette le regarda avec une admiration qu'elle tentait de contenir de son mieux, pendant qu'il plaçait les livres dans la bibliothèque. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, peu importe la situation, il était sa valeur sûre dans sa vie. Dès que son mari eu terminé, elle agrippa sa cravate et l'obligea à s'incliner pour lui réclamer un baiser.

Elle passa sa main libre dans son dos pour le rapprocher le plus possible en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue, avant qu'il lui accorde le droit de passage et qu'il l'enlace tendrement, une fois sa surprise dissipée. Ils entamèrent une danse langoureuse en étant tout deux parcouru de frissons de plaisir.

- Wow, intense… Si je n'avais pas si faim, je t'emmènerais chez-nous pour te faire l'amour sur-le-champ ! fit-il avec un sourire pervers après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Idiot ! lâcha-t-elle en ressentant un mélange bizarre d'exaspération et d'excitation.

Deux semaines plus tard, c'était la Saint-Valentin. En rentrant du travail, sa femme vint l'accueillir comme d'habitude, son visage s'éclairant d'avantage en voyant les fleurs et la boîte de chocolats dans ses mains.

- Oh, je croyais que tu avais oublié puisque tu n'as rien dit ce matin, dit-elle en acceptant ses présents pour les déposer sur la table d'entrée, avant de le gratifier d'un long baiser.

- C'est difficile de manquer cette fête avec tous les maudits hiboux qui transporte des lettres parfumée et des paquets enveloppés de papier avec des petits cœurs. Mais les pire sont les elfes déguisés en cupidon qui se promènent partout en lançant des flèches, heureusement inoffensives, pour soi-disant mettre de la vie sur le Chemin de Traverse. En parlant de ça, tu peux vérifier mon dos ?

- Pauvre chéri, se moqua-t-elle en lui retirant les quatre projectiles collés à sa cape en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la scène.

- Bon, partons avant que mon humeur n'empire, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

- Et les enfants…

- Ma mère va venir les prendre dans quelques minutes, j'ai déjà tout prévu et tu n'as pas à préparer nos valises, nous n'aurons pas besoin de vêtements de rechange, fit-il en levant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il empoigna fermement ses mains et les fit transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un luxueux hôtel de sorciers et sans la lâcher, il alla confirmer leur réservation. La réceptionniste lui confia le mot de passe qui venait d'être attribué à leur chambre et leur souhaitèrent un bon séjour.

En arrivant dans la pièce ils se débarrassèrent de leur cape, puis il s'efforça de ne pas soupirer d'exaspération en voyant les décorations rouge et blanche pour souligner la Saint-Valentin, puisqu'il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de sa compagne. Plusieurs chandelles flottaient en l'air, éclairant les lieux en contribuant à l'ambiance romantique.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas autant que toi, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi charmeur ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Comme toujours, Ron fut incapable d'empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues dans ce genre de situation, ce qu'elle trouvait adorable. Il évita de répondre en se dirigeant vers le fond de la chambre, prit sa baguette et se concentra avant de transférer trois souvenirs dans la bassine de pierre.

- Vient avec moi, dit-il en se retournant pour lui tendre la main.

Intriguée, elle la prit sans le questionner, persuadée qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse pour laisser planer le mystère. Le rouquin les fit basculer dans la Pensine et en touchant le sol, la sorcière ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître la résidence des parents de Ron.

- C'est le jour où nous avons annoncés notre relation à mes parents, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai l'impression que les vêtements de tout le monde sont flous, sauf que les miens semblent plus précis.

- Tu m'impressionneras toujours, je ne croyais pas que tu le remarquerais tout de suite.

Le souvenir devint noir, puis un autre pris sa place. Ils assistaient maintenant à la fête organisée pour leurs fiançailles qui se déroulait dehors, encore une fois au Terrier. Les seuls éléments qui n'étaient pas flous étaient les visages souriants des invités.

- Essais-tu de me faire comprendre que tu perds la mémoire ? s'inquiéta sa femme.

- Bien sur que non ! ricana-t-il.

Le troisième souvenir s'imposa bientôt autour d'eux. Hermione leva sa main libre devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière blanche qui l'aveuglait, l'empêchant de bien voir. Dès qu'elle diminua d'intensité, elle s'aperçue que le blanc était en fait sa robe de mariée et qu'elle était en train de prononcer ses vœux durant la cérémonie de leur union. Elle se voyait très clairement, tandis que tout le reste était brouillé.

Ron riait intérieurement en distinguant la confusion et les différentes émotions défiler sur le visage de son épouse. Il décida finalement qu'il était temps de lui expliquer, donc il les fit retourner dans la chambre et renvoya ses souvenirs dans son esprit.

- Je ne suis pas encore bon pour rejoindre les malades à Ste Mangouste, c'est une Pensine Mémorielle ! Quand j'ai vu une l'annonce publicitaire de cet hôtel dans une revu, qui parlait de leur succès surtout grâce à ces bassines, je me suis dis que ce serait bien de venir.

- Oh, celles qui sont faites pour montrer uniquement ce qui a retenue notre attention dans un souvenir précis ! s'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- Exactement, 10 points pour Gryffondor. J'aurais été surpris que tu ne les connaisses pas. C'est toi que j'ai gravé dans ma mémoire, pour chacun de ses souvenirs, mais c'est la même chose pour presque tous ceux des dernières années. Tu es ma raison de vivre, les autres ne sont rien pour moi. Excepté les enfants, le reste de notre famille et nos amis bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Très touchée, Hermione s'approcha de lui pour prendre tendrement son visage dans ses mains. Il avait tellement l'air d'être heureux en ce moment qu'elle eu l'impression que son coeur arrêta de battre durant deux secondes. La brunette se pressa contre son corps et descendit une main pour caresser ses fesses. Il gémit avant de capturer ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. Il prit sa taille et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui en plaçant ses mains derrières son cou. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit en faisant de grandes enjambées.

- Ont ne devraient pas manger quelque chose avant? dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- J'ai faim d'autre chose! roucoula-t-il en déposant plusieurs baisers dans son cou.

Elle ricana avant de déboutonner la chemise blanche de Ron pour la faire glisser en caressant ses épaules et ses bras musclés au passage. Il fit la même chose avec la blouse de la jeune femme, lui procurant d'agréables frissons. Elle dû tirer fortement sur ses bottes en peau de dragon pour l'en débarrasser, tandis qu'elle retira ses souliers d'un simple coup de pied. Ils s'enlevèrent mutuellement leur pantalon pour se retrouver finalement en sous-vêtements.

- Est-ce que c'est pour moi que tu as mis ces dessous en satin rouge ? demanda-t-il mi-curieux, mi-moqueur.

- Non, c'était pour faire plaisir à Pattenrond ! blagua-t-elle en le poussant sur le matelas.

- Oh, la tigresse en toi se réveille, j'adore ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de le rejoindre, puis commença par caresser tout son corps en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Quand elle passa ses doigts sur l'entrejambe du sorcier, il gémit aussitôt et eut de la difficulté à se contrôler quand elle le prit dans sa bouche. Lorsque ce fut trop pour lui, il la retourna pour se retrouver au-dessus. Il parcouru lui aussi le corps de la brunette avec ses mains et ses lèvres. Leur désir monta rapidement et ils enlevèrent le peu de vêtements qui leur restaient. Il se repositionna pour lécher son intimité pendant de longues minutes, la faisant se cambrer de plaisir.

- Je t'aime tellement, murmura son mari d'une voix rauque en remontant à la hauteur de son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Ron s'étira pour prendre sa baguette sur le sol et performa le sort de contraception. Il s'en débarrassa et embrassa Hermione de nouveau. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour signaler qu'il était temps de conclure. Il ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et entra en elle, ce qui eut pour effet de produire deux gémissements de plaisirs au même moment.

Sa femme caressa son dos d'une main et de l'autre elle agrippa sa chevelure rousse. Il posa les siennes sur les hanches de son amante en débutant les va-et-vient. Les sons qu'elle laissait échapper de sa gorge l'excitaient encore plus, donc il se concentra pour ne pas se déverser en elle trop vite.

Ils s'embrassaient entre deux gémissements et se regardaient dans les yeux quand ils arrivaient tous les deux à les garder ouverts. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps de la jeune femme trembla et elle cria le prénom de son amoureux quand ce fut l'extase. Il l'imita dans les secondes qui suivirent, puis il roula à côté d'elle.

- Je n'ai plus très faim finalement, déclara-t-elle.

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête, ramena les couvertures sur eux, puis il rapprocha d'avantage sa bien aimée avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il prononça une formule pour éteindre les chandelles flottant dans la pièce et le couple se laissa emporter par le sommeil, affichant tout deux un large sourire.

Au levé du jour, Hermione distingua la voix de son époux. Curieuse de savoir à qui il parlait, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et à s'asseoir. Il se trouvait devant le miroir de la salle de bain, apparemment occupé à examiner les muscles de ses bras en les repliant alternativement vers le haut et vers le bas.

- Tu admires ton corps, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- Oh, tu es réveillée… Non, non je… comptais mes cicatrices, improvisa le sorcier.

- C'est faux, protesta son reflet dans le miroir.

Hermione éclata de rire en le voyant serrer les poings et fixer l'objet magique avec un regard meurtrier, pour l'avoir trahi. Elle pensa que ce serait le genre de souvenir qui l'amusera encore, lorsqu'elle le visionnerait dans une Pensine dans quelques année.

**Fin**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Note:)** Vous avez aimé? Vos commentaires seraient grandement appréciés! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés!


End file.
